1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power system, and more particularly to a power controlling method and a power controlling apparatus of a power system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to growing environmental awareness, technologies of renewable energy sources are developed rapidly. Among the renewable energy sources, wind power generation is a simple and zero-pollution power generation mode, which adopts a wind force generated by nature to drive blades of a wind turbine, so as to convert the external wind force as a power output for providing electric power to an element (for example, a battery).
However, when the external wind force is too large, a rotational speed of the blades of the wind turbine increases accordingly, and thus a charging current generated by the wind turbine is greater than a maximum rated current of a battery, which affects the service life of the battery. In addition, in a controlling circuit of a conventional wind power generation system, the rotational speed of the wind turbine may be affected by an output voltage of the battery, thus resulting in that the power generation efficiency of the whole power generation system fails to be increased, and that it takes a long period of time to achieve stability of input and output energies between the wind turbine and the battery.
Therefore, the prior art still has the aforementioned disadvantages and defects to be dealt with.